Freedom Lore - Icecrown
f_icecrown_map.jpg|Icecrown's map. f_icecrown_picture1.jpg|Icecrown Citadel. f_icecrown_picture2.jpg|Corp'rethar. Last wall before the mighty Icecrown Citadel. f_icecrown_picture3.jpg|The Lich King. Icecrown Current Status: Whole Icecrown teritory is completely sealed off with tall and high saronite walls, risen from the ground. Nearly all Scourge of Northrend has been sealed within, Bolvar, secretly, trying to keep them at bay. Icecrown's environment and weather is very lethal, surviving chances in Icecrown are now nearly zero. Icecrown Assault At the very beginning Argent Crusade set up their warcamp - Argent Vanguard, using The Breach to invade Scourgeholme. Argents had pretty much hard time invading Scourgeholme and the progress was finally made when other factions came to help the Argent Crusade such as the Alliance and the Horde. Though, both hating eachother they agreed to not fight against eachother during the whole invasion. Aylana Everchain, the lord-commandress, was one of the main commanders leading the crusade throughout the whole assault, along with Tirion Fordring, of course. After hard effort, Scourgeholme was razed to the ground and the Argent Crusade set up another camp - Crusader's Pinnacle, where they continued their righteous crusade. The Alliance made the old war-camp - Argent Vanguard as their main HQ in Icecrown, while the Horde took Ironwall Dam as their main HQ. The next main target was Mord'Rethar. Sally Whitemane, the leader of scarlets in Icecrown, led the first attack on Mord'Rethar, however, it faced defeat before even reaching the fortress due to some unique horrors stored inside the saronite fortress. Second attack was made, this time all united armies - the Horde, Argents, Scarlets and the Alliance were marching towards Mord'rethar, with the help of the flying battleships living armies captured Mord'Rethar and after long discussion, Mord'Rethar was given to the Alliance as their new and very main HQ of whole Icecrown, shortly after Argent Vanguard was facing strange corruption - Alliance's second regiment became corrupted and whole Vanguard was made into prison. The next attack was led by Fargus, Lt. Commander of the Alliance Expedition at that time. He attacked Sindragosa's fall and with help of powerful inviduals of different factions, he managed to destroy one of the main frost wyrm boneyards of the Lich King, therefore, whole Eastern part of Icecrown became under the united living army's control. Later, Ymir'Heim was assaulted by the Alliance with very little casualties. The big Vrykul village was infiltrated by experianced Alliance veterans and crippled it's defenses significantly. Afterwards, the village was bombed by Skybreaker, razing it to ruins. It was time to move on and to bring the crusade to the next level. Yet again, Lt. Commander Fargus along with other high-ranking officers commanded the siege of Aldur'Thar. A meeting was called to discuss the battle-plans, even the Horde was included. Since Alliance has wasted lots of resources for previous assaults, the Horde was leading the main armies against the Aldur'Thar's wall, while the Alliance's siege tanks were para-dropped on the southern side of Aldur'Thar's wall, devastating any Scourge on the walls, making the Horde's battle a lot easier. After Aldur'Thar was successfully captured, the united armies quickly captured the saronite quarry and the Shadow Vault. Afterwards, the Alliance took some break from assaults. When Aldur'Thar was captured, it was the Forsaken turn. They launched massive invasion upon Icecrown's biggest vrykul city - Jotunheim. ' After entire Northern part of Icecrown was captured, it was time to bring the battle to the Lich King's doorstep. United armies were launching assault on Fleshwerks ( ' ), which succeeded. And so, the last but not the weakest fortress was besieged by living armies - Corp'Rethar. ( ' ) After long and painful fight, the living armies captured the fortress and started to siege the Icecrown Citadel. ( ' ) Mighty heroes, helping Tirion, had to pass through many Citadel's instances to get to the very pinnacle of the Citadel. The Lich King easily spoiled heroes victory spirit, as the Lich King was nearly indestructible. Heroes were doing the best they could, however, they could not kill the Lich King. Ultimately, Arthas killed every hero, except Tirion and the 2 leaders of the Horde. Tirion with his last prays managed to get free from freezing icecube, in which he was frozen by Arthas. Tirion charging against Arthas and visa versa, clashed both Frostmourne and Ashbringer - the very ground shaked at that moment, as the two blades started to crack. In the end, Frostmourne and Ashbringer were shattered into pieces. Suddenly, Terenas Menethil ghost appeared mass-resurrecting all heroes, who then defeated the Lich King and released Arthas from it's terrible grip. The crown of Ner'Zhul was still standing. At start Tirion wanted to destroy it, but later he had to put it on Bolvar's head, as the Scourge must have a ruler. Bolvar volunteered for the choice and so he became the new Lich King, warning Tirion and others to leave Icecrown within one day. After one day all living armies were withdrawn from Icecrown and sudden walls of saronite were risen around Icecrown, sealing it, not to mention sudden lethal weather and environment. Icecrown assault was then ended and Tirion made massive celebrations in Dalaran for the heroes of Northrend. Trivia *As mentioned earlier Icecrown is shut down with an OOC idea to keep people away from it. ICly you would die or freeze into ice-cube within seconds should you enter Icecrown. *Frostmourne and Ashbringer being shattered, released many shards. These shards were claimed by many players, so likelyhoods of getting all pieces of Frostmourne and/or Ashbringer are pretty minimal. Reforging the weapon would do nothing, they would be simple sharp, high-quality swords - their power is gone... permanently! *Tirion had told people that the Lich King was permanently vanquished, which is obviously false. However, Tirion being powerful both physically and politically probably made sure that any citizen or anyone else would laugh at someone telling that Bolvar from the blues got named as the new Lich King. *The event killing the Lich King took almost 8 hours and is supposedly the longest non-stop event on WoW Freedom server. Hosted by Freedom GM - Diane/LTD.